Alternative Twist
by Zuenira Azure
Summary: The DGM realm as we know it is no more when The Earl Millennium is now an exorcist! And Those aren’t the NOAHs! Wait… they are? What about Allen Walker? EH? He’s a what! This realm is way too bizarre… and when this realm clashed with the original one...
1. Prologue

**DGM doesn't belong to me!! This disclaimer applies to all the chapters that will follow.**

**PROLOGUE**

In the dining room, lighted by candles setted on the long dining table and some torches on the wall that gives an eerie atmosphere, noises that are made from the sounds of eating utensils hitting the plates and one another can be heard. There were seven occupants in the room that had gathered for their family dinner that are held occasionally. It had been over thirty minutes since the dinner had started and the six Noahs had already finished their meals. They were currently waiting for one more person to finish his meal. The person who was sitting on the end center of the table, the one who had called them for dinner earlier today.

They watched intently, wondering when he will finish eating as the plates and bowls piled up near his table. If you ignored the noises the utensils made, there was only silence.

"When are you going to finish eating??" one of the Noahs, the Noah of Dreams inquired, bored of waiting. "You already ate that much!!"

The Noah gestured towards the high pile of bowls and plates which were about to be taken away by one of the akuma servants.

The man in question swallowed the food in his mouth before answering, "Be patient. I'm almost done."

The Noah earlier gave out a groan which was followed by the other Noahs in the room except for the Noah of Pleasure who just sighed. 'This is going to take a while' the Noah of Pleasure thought in dismay.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

"I'm tired…" an exorcist whined as he slumped his head on the shoulder of the other dark-blue haired male exorcist sitting beside him on the couch.

"Yea… Why do we have to go on a mission at a time like this???" the blue-haired exorcist earlier asked bored, "This is so troublesome… We just came back from a mission barely a day ago!" He complained as he looked at the head of the male brunette in front of him. "Can't you ask some other exorcist to go, Reever??"

The scientist gave out a short sigh as he took two booklets that was neatly stacked on the desk and handed them over to the exorcists.

"I'm sorry but you guys are going to have to go for this mission." As he said this he took a few steps backwards and pulled out a map that hanged behind them. He pointed to a certain area on the map and gave the two exorcists a serious look. "The finders have reported strange behaviors of akuma around this section lately."

"Strange?" the blonde exorcist repeated a bit curious but still remained his head on his companion's shoulder.

"Yes." Reever nodded his head in confirmation, "The finders saw a large number of akuma heading towards several villages but when checked, the akumas have not attacked any of the villages at all which is strange since what other purpose that they have other than to kill the humans and evolve. We believe that the akumas are disguising themselves as ordinary citizens there and that is where you two come in. Find the akumas and destroy them before they are able to do whatever they are planning to do."

"What?" both of the exorcists said in unison which made Reever raised his eyebrows in question.

"We are all strong and all that but isn't it better to send him instead?" the exorcist with blue hair said a bit confused. Reever understood what he meant. He was referring to the only exorcist that is able to see the akuma's souls thus able to differentiate between akuma and human.

"He's going on the mission too. I've already informed him about the mission earlier on along with Rhode. The both of them should be on their way to the train station now. Oh." Reever paused for a moment. "The train is leaving in fifteen minutes. I suggest you to immediately leave now before you miss the train and have to walk to the next stop." Reever added quickly.

"fifteen minutes?!" both of them immediately stood up and rushed out the room, cursing on their way out.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

The first class train compartment door slide open as two exorcists stumbled in. Both were breathing and sweating rapidly as they both fall down on the floor in between the two seats out of tiredness. The two passengers that were already in the compartment looked at them.

"I was wondering when you guys are going to show up…" a female exorcist wearing a short skirt with blue and pink stripped socks said off handedly as she continued to stretch her companion's weirdly designed golem.

"It was indeed you guys that I heard falling on the roof… Jasdevi." The other exorcist that was present in the car greeted them. "How was the trip?"

The two exorcists, Jasdero and Devitto caught their breath first before standing up indignantly.

"Have some mercy on us will you?" Devitto said a bit irritated as he took out his small gun innocence and pointed it towards Rhode.

"Yea, hee!" Jasdero too pulled out his own gun and pointed it towards the spiky haired exorcist.

"Why are you guys pointing those things at me? What about him??" Rhode complained as she pouted slightly and pointed towards the other exorcist that was in the apartment.

"Now, now. We don't need to start a fight in this train or else we will have to walk the rest of the way…" the other exorcist simply said and that seemed enough for the two exorcists to put back their guns and sat on their respective seats across the other.

Jasdero sitting beside Rhode and Devitto sitting beside the cursed exorcist.

"Why is this mission that important anyway?" Devitto asked as he realized he hasn't got a clue why four exorcists were being sent together to that certain place.

"Ah? You didn't know?" the one beside Devitto said as he stared at Devitto through his glasses.

"Reever didn't got hat detailed in the mission, hee." Jasdero explained, "So, what's up with the akumas huh? Earl?"

Rhode stopped stretching the golem and let it go. The golem, that was oddly shaped like an umbrella hopped back to its master.

Earl took petted the head of the umbrella which again, was strangely made like a pumpkin head on one of those Halloweens decorations.

"It seems, he had planned something big to send a huge number of akumas there," Earl replied as he slowly strokes the pumpkin's head. "and we also have information that General Tiedoll is there."

"the General?"

Rhode nodded. "the Order believe that he's planning to do something big."

"What is it?"

At that question, Rhode lowered her head while Earl just shook his head.

"We have yet to find out…" Earl simply replied. "What exactly is The Allen Walker planning to do…"

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

"That was a nice meal…"

'FINALLY!' the Noahs thought after waiting what seemed like several hours which was actually only another thirty minutes.

"After that whole hour you better have something good to say to us for calling us on this dinner," the Noah of pleasure said impatiently. Who would be after waiting a whole hour?

"Now, now Yuu~" a certain red head playfully teased the Noah sitting beside him.

"Don't call me by that name, Baka Usagi!" Kanda retorted as he gave him a morbid glare.

"You guys should have fought while I was eating you know…" a white-haired teen interrupted.

"Whatever."

"That's rude Kanda…" Allen said but he moved on to the more pressing matters anyway. "It's been decided. We are moving on to the next stage."

"Really?" a Noah with two pigtails said enthusiastically along with another Noah that was wearing a white hat, is curly dark violet hair sticking out from the sides.

"Yes." Allen said giving them all a beaming smile. "After hundreds of year, the prelude is finally over and now the first chapter is about to start…"

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

Zuenira: *beams* My first story! Yay!! *jumps in joy* I don't know if it's going to go well… ^^" But I'll try my best doing this story… Please review!! They make me happy!


	2. A peek

**Warnings: uhh… Allen is going to be a bit… uh… I can't really find a word for it. This also applies to the Millennium Earl… Just stating so that no one will freak out or anything close to that. Just expect a really out of character-ness from the both of them. Well, mostly to the Earl… I think.**

**Chapter One**

The villagers stared at the strange group of four people who they presume as foreigners. However, among the four people, the one that intrigued the villagers the most was the man or it seemed like a man, that was quite round, wearing spectacles and the strangest face they have ever seen before.

Exchanging of whispers can be heard as the exorcists passed by. Rhode gave a look at Earl, wondering if he was feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable by the attention he received but she can't determine so since Earl's eyes were hidden beneath those spectacles. It was because of The Allen Walker that Earl had that face. Rhode's eyes narrowed at the thought of him. She herself is not certain of the details but one thing for sure, Earl was cursed by Allen.

"Rhode~?" came the sing song voice of Earl, breaking her out of her thoughts. Rhode looked up at Earl who was considerably taller than her. "Your expression was kind of scary… What were you thinking about?" Earl asked.

"It was nothing." Rhode said a bit too quickly.

"Oh?"

The four exorcists stopped in front of an inn. It was a small inn but it was the nicest one in town. The four exorcists entered.

"We want a room!" Jasdero and Devitto immediately said as they both stomped their hands onto the counter, shocking the boy who was behind the counter. The boy was speechless as he regained back his senses.

"Hey! Don't forget our room too!" Rhode called out from the hall room where she sat comfortably on what of the couches while waiting for Jasdevi to check them in.

Rhode took a peek at how the boys were doing and she sighed when she saw them playing with their guns, which was of course scaring the boy behind the counter. Then she turned her attention to Earl who was looking out the window. She wasn't sure what he was thinking. It was quite difficult when the glasses are obscuring his eyes.

"Ne, Earl." Rhode called.

"Hmm?" was the only reply she got.

"What exactly happened between you and The Allen Walker?" It was a question that Rhode had been meaning to ask since Earl had joined the Black Order six months ago.

"Allen Walker…" Earl's tome was dangerously icy as he mentioned that name.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

A boy around the age nine, with a short brown hair and hazelnut colored eyes can be seen running through the crowds, desperately trying to push himself through the people that were taller much stronger than him as he clutched a banquet of ordinary flowers he had picked up from the side roads.

Today was the day his friend was going to be adopted. He can't wait to see his new family and bid him goodbye. Sure, he himself was sad that his friend will no longer be with him but his happiness for his friend outweighs his sadness. He clutched the flowers that he held in his hands tightly as he reached saw a corner.

He turned the said corner and the flowers in his hands that were meant to be given to his friend, Luke were forgotten immediately as they fall to the wet ground. The boy stood frozen and horrified at the sight before him. The orphanage… Tears formed in his golden eyes as his cheeks dampened.

"LUKE!" he cried out as he ran towards the burning structural building that was his orphanage.

The crimson flames seemed to be devouring the wooden building as the entrance and only possible escape door was obscured by the hot flames. The brunette wanted to run in recklessly but when he was barely a few steps up the small staircase leading to the front door of the orphanage which was blazing hot, the brunette paused in his tracks.

He was shocked. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if the smoke from the flames were getting into his system or something, for what he saw in front of him was quite impossible! A figure was coming out! Moreover, he seems to be walking calmly even with the flames surrounding and even making contact with his body!!

The brunette staggered a few step backwards, resulting in him falling down the pavement, as the figure fully came out from the blazing fire carrying an unconscious body. The brunette recognized who the figure was carrying, it was the new girl that came to live in their orphanage! She was weird. She had black rims under her eyes and she was so clumsy and nervous at all times, repeating that she was unlucky and always apologizing to people. What was her name again? The brunette gave it a short thought. Miranda!

Enough about the one the figure was carrying, the brunette was more intent on knowing who the carrier was. The figure was wearing a white top hat and a silvery mask was obscuring his face. With a nicely white suit and a white cape that seems to be fluttering around him, the boy wasn't sure if he was dumb struck by the fact that the man, that seems to still be in his adolescent, came out unharmed from the fire without a single dirt of soot on his suit or the fact that a noble would even want to risk his life saving a girl from the burning orphanage.

Wait, suddenly the boy remembered why he was there.

"Mister!! Is she the only one in there?!" the brunette asked, panic was evident in his voice.

"Hmm?" the white-haired noble that so much looks like a white phantom turned down to look at the boy. The mask that covered his face vanished instantly to reveal eyes that were silvery-blue. "Yes. In fact, most of the occupants in the orphanage that was still in there before I started the fire is still trapped, if not dead somewhere in this building. Why you ask boy? Is there someone you know living here?"

The brunette widened his eyes in horror as the teen simply smiled back at him after saying the words.

"YOU STARTED THE FIRE!?" the brunette swing a low punch towards the man but the noble easily evaded it. "My friend was in there!!" the boy yelled as tears streamed down his eyes. "How dare you!! You're a monster!!!"

The man didn't react but the brunette felt an intimidating aura slowly coming out from him. Why wasn't anyone calling help?! The boy shouted in his mind as he swiftly turned around to face the street. There were so many people passing by when he was heading here! He can't understand at all!

"Why… why isn't anyone here??" his voice was barely a whisper and quite hoarse as he observed the streets that were empty.

"Boy…" the man's voice was sharp but the brunette ignored it.

"YOU!" he turned back to face the noble as he pointed accusingly at him. "YOU! Why DID YOU BURN MY HOME?!" At the mention of the word home, the noble smiled, he now understood why the boy in front of him was angry. "You burnt it but saved only this girl?! Why didn't you help LUKE?!?"

The noble let out a chuckle as a book-shaped door appeared near the both of three of them. The brunette was startled. He was even more surprised when the doors swung open and red head teen's head popped out of it with a goofy grin wearing an eye patch.

"Sorry for the wait! Yuu was a bit mad at me…" the red-head spoke. "So, who's the new family?" At this question, the red had turned towards the brunette. "He is?"

The noble- now the boy himself wasn't sure whether the man standing in front of him was truly a noble or not, gave out a chuckle.

"No. no. That's just a passerby…" at this, the man handed the girl, Miranda, over towards the red head. "This is your new family…"

"Ah! That makes more sense now! If the Noah of Lust were to be a kid…" the red head just laughed as a pair of arms came out from the door and pulled the girl in.

"I'll go back a little later." The man said, "I think I'll have a bit of fun…"

"If you say so. Be back by dinner~" with that the book-shaped door disappeared.

This was getting stranger!! The boy thought to himself. As the man in front of him looked straight at him in the eye.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm known as The Allen Walker but Allen Walker is fine. May I ask your name?"

"E-ea-ear-earl…" the brunette simply stuttered.

"That's an odd name." Allen stepped closer to the boy, giving him the most charming smile ever. "I'm about to do something to you that you'll never forget, Earl." The nine-year old boy was frozen to the ground, why? He himself wasn't sure. "I'll give you a simply curse. That's fun isn't it? A curse to show you what a monster truly looks like. Then you will rethink the words that you had just spoken to me earlier."

The brunette doesn't know this but, Allen was very much offended when he called him a monster. The white-haired man raised his left hand revealing finger shaped claws. Earl's eyes were shaking in fear as the claws moved towards his face.

"A lesson. A curse. What a shame to that cute face of yours…" even though Allen said it like that, there was no pity in his voice as Earl looked at Allen's face which was pale and flawless.

Afterwards, the claw stretched a bit before Allen inflicted the greatest pain the boy had ever felt as his face seemed to be ripped apart by the claws and blood was flowing down towards the boy torso. The boy screamed as his vision was clouded by the crimson substance and shortly after that he passed out. Though his screams were not heard by the humans as the people that the boy passed were actually akumas in disguised walking away from the orphanage after destroying it and setting fire on it.

Yeah, The Allen Walker actually lied to the boy. Almost every single being except for the girl earlier was killed in a way that would make the kid traumatic if explained or shown, and due to the destructions caused that the orphanage was in fire.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

Ever since that day, his face was no longer the same. People called him a monster. The Allen Walker had cursed him with a cruel faith. The once lightly toned skin, Earl had, were now replaced with a darker green shade and his ears were changed into a pointy bunny-like ears. His face was changed drastically but the Earl didn't want to think too much about it as he had gotten use to the insults and his own appearance after all those years.

However, one thing was sure, he will never forgive The Allen Walker for killing his friend, Luke. That was a promise Earl Millennium had made.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

"I'm sorry…" Rhode spoke softly.

"It's the past. No one cares any more about the past. We should just move forward, right?" Earl said as he turned and gave Rhode his smile that never seems to stop.

"That's true but… aren't you tired of smiling without actually meaning it?" Rhode asked.

"I am sincere on it right now." Earl merely replied as he stood up. "Those twins are taking far too long in checking us in. I'll go check to make sure."

Rhode just watched Earl's retreating back. It was strange. If she were to see him and The Allen Walker for the first time, she would immediately register the fact that Earl was the bad guy while Allen would be the good guy. Even if it is wrong… Rhode sighed. In fact, at first, she had mistaken Earl as an akuma when he came to the Black Order.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

A girl with dark green pigtails sat on the highest rooftop of the city as she looked down at the buildings in front of her. Her thoughts as she scanned these buildings were: 'I wonder if there is any nice toys there?' , 'Oooh! Komui would sure like that to test his new invention on that place!' , 'Hmm, those building would make beautiful fireworks scenery…' and also… her train of thoughts were interrupted as a book shaped door appeared beside her.

"Found the general already?" she tilted her head backwards to get a good look at the other Noah.

"Nope!" he merely replied as another figure stepped out from the door.

A man with a long pony tail wearing a long coat.

"We found something better, ain't that right, Yuu?" Lavi looked at his other Noah.

"Che, there seems to a few exorcists here." Kanda stated.

Lenalee bolted up from her sitting action. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!!" she eagerly said as she pulled the both of them back towards the door.

"Oh, Lavi, let's head to Komui first to pick him and a few things up!" Lenalee giggled as the door closed behind her.

\|/\|/\|/\|/The end!\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

Zuenira: Yup! I posted two in one go, cause I'm going to be busy for a while with the sports tournament and since I've finished chapter one, I should just post it~ See… I'm being nice. Please leave a review! They motivates me to type more!

Azure: Shut up.

Zuenira: Someone's in a bad mood…

Azure: *A vein popped up on his head*

Zuenira: He's just ticked off cause he's stuck on his current chapter.

Azure: Hell, why isn't this paragraph getting longer?!

Zuenira: TRY being nicer, it'll help a lot.

Azure: Don't you have some stupid tournament to train for?

Zuenira: It's night. Why should I train around ten at night? Get some sleep. You can get inspiration faster that way.

Azure: I napped too much today… I don't feel sleepy…

Zuenira: Your fault. Ain't mine.


	3. Arrival

**Warnings: *sighs* Maybe I shouldn't have started this story in the first place. The character difference is way too bizarre especially on the Earl… ^^"**

**Chapter Two**

The room was pure clean. The walls, even though it is plain white, gives out a radiant white light, it was as if they were glowing. The snowy white tiles were also sparkling with utmost perfection as the sound of piano continued on. The piano located at the middle of the white room was currently being played by none other than the master of the room itself, an adolescent no older looking than fifteen or so.

After a few seconds playing, the melody stopped.

"Mana." _He hated the world. He despised the humans. He loath them all and now he will destroyed humanity itself. _Those thoughts were accompanied by a laughter that echoed in the room.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

"Brother!! Where are you?!" yelled the Chinese Noah as she stepped on another stack of paper on the floor. "Brother!!"

The young Noah was searching for her brother in his experimental room as he called it. Of course, the room was so untidy, papers from research scattered on the floor, pieces of metals and junks were also available. One needs to be careful when entering the room in order not to get hurt or be involved in some strange potions the man makes, who knows what the consequences will be. That is the obvious reason the other two Noahs decided to wait outside.

"I'm going out to check some exorcist!!" At the mention of the word 'exorcist', some clanking of fallen metals can be heard followed by sounds of papers being stepped on from a far corner of the room. "Brother?"

"Lena-chan!!" shouted a high pitched voice as a gigantic machine came into view. "I've just finished Komurin #4!!"

The dark haired female Noah stared at the incredulous machine her brother was currently controlling. "You've got to be joking me. You are not planning to use that to fight the exorcist, are you brother?"

"Why not?" the other, wearing a white coat and hat said as he smiled brightly, "Komurin #4 has all the essential battle equipments! I installed all the movements it can into it!! And the best part is!!" At this, the Noah jumped down from the machine and with pride gestured towards his creation, "It has a specific death mechanism that with automatically switch on if someone were to hurt my dear lovely innocent little sister!"

Komui looked at his sister with sparkly eyes, hoping for some happy reaction which didn't come.

"Brother!! Allen will be furious of you brought that! We are fighting a general and a few exorcists here!" Lenalee crossly said as she put her hands on her hips. "Anyway, have you finished upgrading the dark boots already?" At this, the girl gave a wicked smirk, "I'd love to test them on those weak exorcists."

"Of course! Komurin! Retrieve my lovely sister's dark boots! Oh! And also the new weapon I made!" the man ordered as the robot walked away noisily.

"A new weapon? Can I play with it brother??" Lenalee said excitedly.

"I'd love to let you do that Lena-chan! But it is too dangerous since it's currently in its experimental state.." Komui answered as Komurin returned with the things. Komui took a sphere shaped object while he handed the other Noah the dark boots.

"Aww… why not?"

"It's incredibly sensitive and if dropped, who knows what would happen!" Komui warned as he put the spherical object in his white coat. "Anyway~ Let's go!" He jumped on top of Komurin.

"Brother! I told you, Allen wouldn't be happy if you brought that!!"

"Don't worry! It'll be fine!!"

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

"General!!" Rhode called out as the akuma she just destroyed with her innocence shaped like a hammer exploded.

She can't believe this. To think there would be three Noahs present! So they were targeting the general after all!! A few feet away from her, explosions were heard from where the twins were battling with the level one akumas and also a Noah with white coat that was controlling some sort of huge machine.

Rhode gritted her teeth as she tried to make her way towards the General, who was battling a Noah with long navy hair tied into a pony tail. There were many dark violet butterflies fluttering around them which Rhode suspected to be some kind of the Noah's powered which he referred to as Mugen.

However, even Rhode herself was busy with another Noah, a girl with pigtails. Her speed was so fast that it was difficult for Rhode to hit her accurately.

"What's wrong, exorcist? Too slow to see?" she let out an amused chuckle as Rhode received a kick on the stomach, sending her flying towards Earl who was attacking the three level two akumas.

"Rhode! Are you alright?" the Earl slashed an akuma with his sword of exorcism, destroying it.

The blue haired stood back up on her feet, giving a quick nod.

"I'll be fine! The general though…" As if on cue, a cry was heard and that one single cry made the Noahs stopped fighting and they disappeared from the view of the exorcist.

Taking advantage of the situation, the Earl took out all the remaining akumas, since they too halted in their actions.

"General!!" Rhode yelled as she ran towards the location where the Noahs disappeared to.

Jasdero and Devitto cursed as they too ran towards the general's location.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

Upon reaching the place, they stood shocked as the exorcists stared at the limp body of the general on the ground. Blood was pooling around it, as the dark butterflies flew back to its master.

"Good work, Mugen." The samurai smirked.

"Yay! We've got the innocence! How many are there??" the pigtail girl cheerfully asked her brother who was holding the bag of innocences.

"Six."

"No way in hell are we letting you have that innocence!!" Jasdevi yelled as the pointed their innocence towards the Noah holding it, only to have the bullets reflected by the huge machine that was nearby.

"Fuck?! How did that junk reflected our innocence bullet?!"

The bespectacled man let out an amused laugh. "You exorcists are idiots! Of course, my Komurin can block the innocence! Since it is made from our dark matter!!"

"Damn you!" Earl gritted his teeth as he was about to swing his sword towards the Noahs but then a book shaped door appeared in between the two parties. A book shaped door that the Earl had saw before.

The door opened as a red head Noah came out from it. He blinked in confusion as he turned to his right to see the fellow Noahs and he turned to his left to see the exorcist then lastly at the center, where there was a dead body of a general.

"Ah! It's over already?" the Noah said with disappointment as he stepped aside from the door to give way for someone else, "It seems we missed the fun…" Another figure stepped out, and at the sight of him, the exorcists tensed. "…Allen."

"It seems so…" the white-haired agreed as the door vanished after a golden golem flew out of it. He turned to look at the exorcists and gave a smile when he saw the Earl. "It seems we meet again, Earl. Have you learnt how a monster looks like now?" The smile darkened.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

"SHUT UP!" Rhode barked at the leader of the Noahs. She was beyond furious when The Allen Walker said those words to the Earl. "You are the one who's a MONSTER!"

With blind fury, she ran towards Allen, hammer up high, surprising the Noahs since the exorcist dared to attack. Allen smirk widened as he held up his claws and plunged it to the exorcist's right shoulder. Rhode spitted out blood as her innocence deactivated. She staggered backwards.

The twins caught her when she fell.

"Rhode!" Devitto yelled her name.

"Damn you, Walker!!" Earl was the one who attacked this time but he attacked from afar as he shot the exorcism sword towards where Allen stood.

Komurin made an attempt to block it by Komui's orders but the sword was powerful and it simply pirced through the machine, destroying it. The creator of Komurin widened his eyes as the sword now was heading for him and unfortunately managed to stab his arm.

Komui hissed in pain.

"Brother!" Lenalee ran towards the older Noah as the sword automatically retracted and went back towards its owner. Lenalee gave a heated glare at the said exorcist.

At that moment, the weapon Komui mentioned earlier, rolled out from his coat. Lenalee didn't give it a second thought as she picked the round object up and threw it at the center, near the body of the general.

"Lenalee! Don't!" But it was too late as the object hit the ground and a blinding light engulfed bith the Noahs and exorcists.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

As soon as the light faded out, the groups weren't at the village anymore. They were in front of a huge gate and behind the gates once can see the tall dark buildings and tower.

"This is the Black Order… hee…" Jasdero pointed out the obvious towards everyone.

"Something is different though." Devitto continued and at that moment they heard alerts coming from inside the building.

"Enemy Alert! Enemy Alert!"

Rushing of footsteps can be heard as the gate opened and the ones who stood there were exorcists. At the sight, Jasdevi and Earl, were shocked. Even the Noahs were.

"What the hell?" The Noah of pleasure cursed as he stared at one of the exorcists that looked exactly like him during his white form except this look alike of him was wearing an exorcist coat.

"Brother! What was exactly did the weapon do??" Lenalee, a part of the Noah of bonds, demanded upon seeing another version of her in her white form standing among the line of exorcists. "That can't be me!"

"It is just an experimental weapon and it seemed to work but unfortunately we were sucked in it too." Komui, the other part of the Noah of bond, winced at the pain but continue anyway, "It is alters the space and time and is supposed to trap people in a dark space but that is only when dark matter is involved. However, when I held the innocence fragments earlier, the innocence affected the sphere somehow and we currently might be in another universe entirely."

Earl heard the explanation. So, this was another realm? Then he noticed. "Rhode?!" The girl was missing. He looked around at the Noahs, thinking Rhode was there but she wasn't and neither was the Allen Walker and the other red head Noah. "Could they possibly didn't get affected by the weapon?"

However, that question as left unanswered as the exorcists at the gate started to make their move.

"It's the Earl of Millennium and the Noahs!!" an exorcist girl with pigtails called out. "Another attack on HQ!"

"Che. We should retreat…" the Noah of pleasure mumbled towards the other two. "we got separated from Walker and we don't have time to waste on other exorcists."

Lenalee and Komui nodded as the trio were surrounded by Mugen, the dark violet butterflies and as soon as they butterflies disappeared, so did they. Leaving the three exorcists to battle.

"Damn it! We are not your enemies!!" Devitto tried to reason with the exorcist he was fighting, a man who looked like a vampire.

"You can't lie Noahs! I have fought you before at the ark! To think you survived back then." The exorcist continued his attacks at the twins. As the twins continued shooting with their innocences.

In the mean time, Earl was fighting with a navy-haired samurai and a female exorcist who looked so alike with the Noahs. His sword of exorcism blocked the sword the samurai tried to strike at him and then he turned to dodge the kick coming from the girl.

"Stop! We are not your enemies!" Earl pushed the man away when their swords clashed once again.

"Che. Like we would believe that. Mugen, first illusions… hell insects!"

Ghost like creatures came out, catching the Earl by surprise as he fell backwards, his innocence slipped out from his hand.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

"GAH!!" Devitto screamed in agony as the vampire like exorcist bit him. He can feel his blood being sucked out but not a second later, the vampire was shot by Jasdero, and he let his grip over Devitto go.

"Are you alright Devitto? Hee?"

"Damn! What the fuck are you doing?!" the dark haired exorcist spat at the one who just bit him.

The said person now just stood there, tasting the blood in his mouth in confusion before looking back up at the two, wide eye.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

Arystar can't really put it but the blood tasted different. He have tasted the blood of a Noah before and the presumed Noah in front of him tasted different. Then the Krory realized. This blood didn't taste like a Noah at all! Instead it tasted like the Allen's blood! (Back when he bit Allen when he first met the boy)

"Does that mean, he has an innocence?! Not a Noah?!" Krory thought as he looked up at the two.

"Who are you?" he asked sharply.

"We are exorcists damn it!"

Krory didn't really believe it but it was possible. After all, the blood didn't taste like a Noah… So does that mean? Krory turned towards the Earl who had collapsed to the ground. Kanda and Lenalee were ready to kill him.

"KANDA! Lenalee! Wait!!" Krory managed to stop them in time as he stood in front of the Earl.

"Fuck are you doing?!" Kanda spat as his Mugen was now barely inches away from Krory.

"Krory, what's wrong?" Lenalee asked, seeing something must be amiss.

Krory just stared at them for a second before turning around to face the Earl. After that he sunk his innocence into the Earl's arm, earning a gasp from Lenalee and a stunned expression from the samurai.

"He's not the Earl." Krory stated as soon as he stood back up after tasting the Earl's blood.

"Are you blind?" the samurai bluntly said, "Look at him. No one else have that face."

"Kanda, his blood tasted like an exorcist's and so does the Noahs, Jasdevi!"

Now that statement shocked them all.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

"Unh…" Rhode let out a groan as the blood from her wound continued to seep out. She still gripped her innocence (unactivated) tightly after that light. She founded herself alone in the middle of a forest. "What did that Noah do?"

She heard so ruffling of leaves and also footsteps coming near.

"Moyashi-chan, the Black Order is this way!" an amused voice was heard.

"You are not tricking me this time, Lavi!" another voice and this voice sounded familiar to Rhode.

Then two men came out from the trees in front of her. Rhode's instincts quickly perked up at the sight of The Allen Walker and the other Noah in his white form. The two also tensed when they saw her. Before anyone knows what was happening, weapons were activated.

"Innocence activate!" the three said simultaneously. The other surprising the opposing party.

"What the?" Lavi stood stunned as Rhode held the hammer that looked eerily similar to his own innocence.

Even Allen was confused as to how Rhode have and even more can activate an innocence.

"How can you innocence, Noah?" Rhode directed the question to Lavi.

"What? I'm an exorcist! You are the Noah here!" Lavi answered.

"NO! I'M RHODE KAMELOT! An exorcist from the Black Order!" Rhode defended herself. "You are not an exorcist! You are the Noah of Dreams! And you!" Allen shuddered at the glare the girl gave him. "You are the leader of the Noahs!! The Allen Walker!! How can you possibly synchronize with an innocence if you are the ones who destroyed them!!"

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

"Timcanpy, it seems Komui's new invention sent us to another realm." The Allen Walker stated to the golden golem that agreed as it nodded it's body. "How troublesome. I'll punish him later and for bringing that idiotic machine again. How many times do I have to tell him not to make any more of those..."

The white-haired boy sighed as he continued walking at the streets of a village. Until someone called his name which was weird since he suspected no one to know him in this other dimension.

"Allen-kun? What are you doing here?" said boy turned around and saw a German woman with black curly hair wearing an exorcist coat timidly looking at him.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Miranda? What are you doing here?"

"I-I just came to town to b-buy some ingredients for Jerry," the who Allen thought was Noah of Lust replied.

'Jerry? She must not be the same Miranda I know seeing she is wearing an exorcist coat. However, how does she know my name? Is there someone who looks like me here too?' the boy thought as he gave the woman a smile.

"What are y-you doing h-here Allen? I thought you w-were on a m-mission with L-Lavi…"

"Ah. I got separated from him and so I thought of going back myself." Allen replied, swiftly trying to hide he wasn't the person the other thought he was.

"Ah…" a nervous chuckle, "Are you lost a-again? I'm coming back to the Order myself. If you w-want, I can led you there…"

"Thanks a lot Miranda!" Allen gave a smile of gratitude (which was fake), "You are a life saver!"

'So… I am an exorcist at this place, heh? Interesting…' His lips curled up into a dark smirk without the woman noticing it as she had her back on him.

\|/\|/\|/\|/The end!\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

Zuenira: This took weeks for me to finish… ^^" Sorry for the wait… Thanks for the ones who reviewed!! I really appreciated it!! :D I decided to change the plot a bit and lookie I got this plot. I hope it turned out okay… I'm not so good at writing stories and developing them unlike Azure… *sighs* But I tried my best!! So, that counts right? ^^ Anyway, please review and tell me how it is going… THANKS a LOT to those who reviewed again!!


	4. Clashing

Zuenira: Okay…before I start, THANKS TO ALL who reviewed! I was so happy! XD Now, moving on to the _**important note**_: when I was writing this chapter, even I got confused with the characters… No wonder you guys said it was confusing… I tried to differentiate the characters with bolds and such but it was no use since it is quite difficult bolding the characters when I refer to them in description form or something of that sorts… So, I hope you guys can bear with me on that note… ^^" Enjoy~

**Chapter Three**

Representing… the hall of the Dark Order which is currently in a lot of havoc. A few shots were heard as all the bullets reflected off the shiny metal machine. Two young men, in odd clothes, were running like hell as they reloaded their innocences.

"Jasdero!! Hurry up and back me up here!!" the dark navy-haired one yelled in desperation as he fired his gun but the bullets just reflected from it again.

"I'm reloading, hii!"

A hysterical Komui laugh ranged as the two continued firing at his newest designed Komurin. The supervisor was sitting on top of the nothing-but-trouble robot and was the one controlling all its movement.

"MY KOMURIN is specially made!! I can't have it being destroyed by Mugen again, can I?" the sister complex man shouted as he activated the newly installed lasers which had apparently already invented by the mad man.

Devitto and Jasdero cursed loudly as they barely dodged the threatening beams which cut the wall of the halls instead, to reveal tired looking science workers at the rooms along the hall. These science workers were surely startled by this and looked as the gigantic Komurin passed by.

"Gah, stop it you craze!!" Devitto yelled when one of Komurin's claws managed to captured him. The young exorcists from the alternate world shot wildly at the claw but to no avail. "LET ME GO!!!"

"No one mess with my precious darling little sister! NO ONE!!!" Devitto gulped with wide eyes as the crazed scientist's creation began to pull him closer.

Jasdero shouts and shots to attempt to help his twin were futile. To think all of this could happen just because of a stupid sentence.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/- Before Komurin had run havoc-\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

Komui stared at the three figures in front of him. His precious sister Lenalee was standing beside him, near the desk. Kanda stood at the right end of the couch while Krory stood at the opposite end. Both were taking measures just in case the visitors intend to attack. Though, Komui still can't believe the fact that the Earl of Millennium and the Noahs of bonds that were sitting on the couch were actually exorcists. Time for an explanation.

"So…" Komui was about to begin.

"Hee?! You are the head of this branch division?!" The long haired male, Jasdero burst out in astonishment as he pointed at Komui.

"Jasdero!" his twin brother hissed as he gave a sharp shove on the other's chest. "We are in an alien world here! Of course, a damn Noah like him can be a leader in this freaking place!!"

"Ex-excuse me?" the sister complex man asked a bit offended and confused when they referred to him as the Noah.

Just then, the twins were whacked on the head with an umbrella by the Earl. Jasdevi cried in pain as they rubbed their sore spot. The Earl gave them a warning look, which made his grin looked wicked but then when he turned back to the supervisor, it was just that normal huge never ending showcase of pearly white teeth.

"I apologize for their poor behavior…" at this the Earl gave a short bow making the Black Order exorcists present feeling a bit strange. I mean, what you would feel, if the leader of the Naohs, creator of the akumas were to just bow his head towards you.

"Uh…" Komui recovered back his posture as he coughed into his hands. He gave a quick look at the twins before beginning and they were glaring at poor Krory. "Tell me, if you're exorcists, which we highly doubt, why on Earth do you guys look like the Noahs and even The Millennium Earl himself?" Komui kept his cool and calm composure.

At the question, the twins stopped glaring at the vampire like exorcist, instead they shifted their glance towards the supervisor and gave him a what-the-fuck look while the Earl look-alike just raised his eyebrows.

"The Noahs? Us? Are you sure you are not mistaken? For all we know, from where we came from you guys are the Noahs look-alikes," the Earl stated. At this the other exorcists were confused.

"Are you fucking saying we are a sadistic murderous evil clan here?" Kanda glowered in response.

"Well, you for example." Kanda glared harder at the Earl when he pointed Lero towards him. Oh how the navy haired samurai at that time wished to use Mugen and chop that stupid umbrella off. Wait- why didn't he do so in the first place, anyway?

"Che," the dark haired exorcist slowly unsheathed Mugen but was halted when he sensed two guns being pointed at him, he averted his gaze towards the two siblings.

"Noah of Pleasure." They addressed him as they playfully made a fake shot towards him. Then the twins twirled their guns around and went the guns stopped, the next target was Arystar Krory. Another fake bang was released towards the vampire who was a bit nervous that the two might actually shoot him for real. "Noah of Wrath." The parasitic exorcist let out a startled sound making the twins chuckled in amusement and finally they shifted their gaze towards the Lee siblings.

Jasdero pointed his gun towards Komui Lee, the supervisor while Devitto pointed his towards Lenalee Lee, the Dark boots accommodator. "and you guys…" they said the following words with clear distaste, "the Noah of Bonds." This time, they didn't bother to make a fake shot; rather they just continued pointing their innocences towards the two, eyeing them with displeasure.

"Could you please not point your gun towards my darling sister?" Komui twitched as his left hand moved towards the hidden red button under his office desk. What does that red button do? Well…

"Bring it on, shit face, hii!" Jasdero replied but Devitto let his gun down. His twin was puzzled but he did the same anyway.

"We are not here for your bastard sister."

That was the last straw. The index finger that was hovering above the big red button finally landed on the intended destination and a gigantic robot came crashing through behind the wall. Giving the exorcists and surprise.

"Brother!! Not again!" Lenalee crossly looked at the said sibling.

"Stay out of this my darling sister…" with that, Komui hopped on top of the robot and pushed another big red button on the controller, letting out a certain gas which clouded the whole room.

"White Bomb!" the twins shouted as the shot with their innocence gun towards the floor in front of them, effectively clearing the clouds of gases nearby the pair.

The others in the room were not so lucky though. Kanda who was holding an unsheathed and activated Mugen, preparing to destroy the worthless-nothing-but-trouble creation, was exposed to the gas, effectively rendering him unconscious. So was the other three in the room, including the Earl himself.

As the smoke cleared out, the twins looked at their surroundings where all the others lie, knocked out, then at the man who was looking menacingly at them from on top of the machine.

"Crap." The two simultaneously cursed as they zoomed out of the room with a maniac on their tail.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/- which brings us back to the present-\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

Devitto would like to fire a Blue bomb or even a red bomb right now but his innocence had been confiscated damn it! And Jasdero can't make that shot without Devitto making the same one.

"let me teach you what happens if you…" Komui's sentence hung in the air when something sliced the part connecting the main body of the machine with its claw, apart. Freeing the male exorcist in the process. "Komurin!! NOO!!" Tears ran down the supervisor's cheeks.

Devitto meanwhile, fell with a thud on the floor. Jasdero running towards him. They both looked at the one who just sliced the machine apart and saw the Earl.

"Jeez, took you long enough!" Devitto barked not wanting to state the fact that he was almost in danger earlier.

"Komurin!!" Komui continued to wail in the background until he was kicked on the head, hard.

"Brother!" Lenalee stared at the other with anger, making the elder sibling shrink in fear.

"Lenalee… They said you were a…" Komui didn't have the heart to finish the sentence as he fling himself towards his dear sister, giving her a teary hug.

Though the hug didn't last long, when the machine the two were on top of, broke down as it was sliced into pieces. The female exorcist safely landed with her brother on tow, on the floor. Seeing, Komurin destroyed, the creator broke into a wail again.

"NOooOOooOO!!" he sobbed.

"Che. That thing is nothing but trouble," the man who was responsible for the destruction merely replied with irritation.

"Kanda… *hic* How cruel… *hic* " Komui croaked out.

Lenalee just sighed as she turned towards the trio.

"I'm so sorry. He's just overprotective. That's all." The Chinese exorcist apologized.

"We were almost killed!" Devitto and Jasdero yelled back but receive a blow on the head each by the Earl who was giving them that menacing look in his eyes again.

"Don't worry~ We are all fine…" the earl replied with that ever huge grin of his.

Lenalee didn't know what to say next as she was still quite unused to face the Earl who is not the Earl. Wow, that sounds confusing. The awkward silence, save for Komui's wailing for the loss of Komurin, was interrupted when there was a loud siren of alert indicating that there was something wrong at the gate.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/- At the entrance of the Black Order, in front of the gate-\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

"OUT! OUT! OUT! Definitely OUT!!!" the gatekeeper yelled as soon as he laid his eyes on the first Noah. He need not need to scan that Noah just to know she is a Noah!! "Noah Alert! Noah Alert!"

"Wait!" Allen tried to talk to the gatekeeper but was completely disregarded by the gatekeeper in his panic state.

The white-haired exorcist gave an apologizing look to Rhode who was currently being carried by Lavi as with her injury, she was in no state to walk that far to the Black Order. Lavi just sighed at the gatekeeper's attitude. Not that the junior bookman blamed the keeper for over reacting since even the two earlier was sure that the girl was a Noah.

After a few seconds the Order had been alerted, Allen saw a familiar glow of dark boots and sure enough, Lenalee was standing on top of the gate with Kanda at her side.

"Lenalee!!" Allen called, ignoring the presence of Kanda, "Tell the gatekeeper to stop! There's nothing wrong!! It's just a misunderstanding!"

Lenalee nodded, she can always trust Allen no matter what, and after a moment or so, managed to calm the gate Keeper down. The gate doors opened, with Lenalee and Kanda walking towards the three who had just arrived.

Lenalee raised her eyebrows when she saw Rhode in Lavi's arms.

"Could that be…" before she can finish her sentence, a shout interrupted her.

"RHODE!!"

Three figures ran out of the gate towards the injured exorcist. Lavi couldn't help but be shock and so did Allen.

"EARL!!" at that point in time, the cursed exorcist had activated his Crown Clown and was now pinning the said man onto the ground with his innocence sword.

"Allen! Stop!" Lenalee who had forgotten that Allen didn't know about the situation, pulled the boy away from the Earl. He looked at Lenalee with a confused face. "This is not the earl we know. He's from another alternate dimension thing, just like where that Rhode came from." The female exorcists explained as she gestured towards the three Noah look alike.

Allen eyed Lenalee for a moment before, suspiciously looking back at the Earl from top to bottom.

"Nice to meet you, The Allen Walker." Came the sing song voice of the Earl. At the mention of the name, the twins turned their attention towards the white-haired exorcist too.

"Hii! It's the Allen Walker, hii!" Jasdero pointed his gun at Allen.

"Earl! What the heck are you doing?! He'll kill you!!" Devitto shouted as he too pointed his gun at Allen.

"No. No." the Earl shook his head as he gestured towards the white-haired exorcist, "See his uniform? It's an exorcist's. This Allen Walker is not from our world."

Allen looked at them with puzzlement, "Excuse me? Why am I eking referred to as The Allen Walker here?"

This is going to be a really long explanation.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/- After the looonnggg explanation-\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

Allen laughed as they left the infirmary after sending Rhode there and hearing the long story.

"So, that's how it is. How weird!" the white-haired boy continued to laugh as the ones surrounding him just stared at him. There was nothing to laugh about at the current situation.

"Allen, this is serious you know…" Lavi stated as Lenalee and the others nodded in agreement.

"I know but still, who would think that something like an alternate you would exist?" he replied.

"well, I am here~" Earl stated his proof of existence.

"Don't forget Jasdevi too!"

"Where are we heading for anyway?" Lenalee inquired.

"The cafeteria of course! It is lunch already!!" the happy reply came as they rounded a corner, in time to see Kanda walking out of the cafeteria.

The samurai halted when the group advanced.

"What's wrong, Yuu~?" Lavi teased at the sort of surprised face the samurai showed.

Kanda ignored the calling of his first name which made the group tensed. The samurai just stared at the white hair exorcist.

"What is it BaKanda?" Again, Kanda disregard the insult of his name.

Instead he replied with, "Moyashi, weren't you in the cafeteria?"

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/- In the cafeteria-\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

The Allen Walker continued his lunch with Miranda next to him. He was sure enjoying this. He had come back from the town merely a few minutes ago and the German exorcist brought him to his supposed room. There, he changed from his normal white suit to one of the exorcist uniform available in the wardrobe. Afterwards, the two went to the cafeteria.

The food here was unlimited and quite appetizing. However, his lunch was interrupted when the German exorcist near him shrieked followed by his table sliced into half, all the food fell onto the floor. What a waste.

Walker stared at the Japanese exorcist in front of him that so looked like the Noah of Pleasure.

"Oi. What did you do that for?" he was definitely angry. No one bothers his lunch.

"Che. Shut up you fake!" Mugen was raised up but before the sharp edge have the chance to land on the other, a white material wrapped around the katana and flung it across the room along with its user.

"Kanda!" the Allen Walker's shifted his gaze quickly towards the familiar voice and his eyes set upon the other him.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

Allen stared at the one who had easily thrown Kanda across the cafeteria. He looked just like him and to top it off, the other version of him also have the Crown Clown like he does. Allen gritted his teeth and activated his own innocence before attacking the other.

Two similar dark claws clashed with one another as the two stared intently in each other's eyes.

Lenalee, Lavi, Earl, Jasdevi and Kanda (who was back on his feet) stared at the intense fight the two Allens were having in the now empty cafeteria.

"We should help him!" Lenalee was about to activate her dark boots but a hand stopped her.

"That's fine, but which one is our Allen?" Lavi gave Lenalee a look.

"hii! There's two Walker!!" Jasdero cried as he pointed his innocence at the two who were battling. "Which one do I hit, hii?"

"che. This is a waste of time, we should just attack both." Kanda replied.

Lenalee crossly looked at Kanda, "you know very well, that is not an option, Kanda."

"The Allen Walker and Allen sure look like an identical twin~" Earl agreed, "If only there's something…"

"I know!" Lavi clapped his hands together as he activated his innocence. "We'll follow in the fight! If an Allen tried to hurt us, then that can't be our Allen, ne?"

Lenalee nodded in understanding as she activated her dark boots. The two Allen suddenly stopped their fight and turned at the exorcists.

"Lenalee, don't! He is too dangerous!" both Allen exclaimed.

"Wh-what?" the two were acting in the same way, Lenalee thought. She directed her gaze at Lavi once again. "Now, what?"

"Plan B then!" Lavi turned towards Kanda and the twins. "Kanda! Grabbed an Allen! Either one would do! Just don't hurt him! Jasdevi! You guys do the same with the other Allen! Just ceased both their movements!"

"Who are you to order me around?!" the trio replied in unison but they did what Lavi just said anyway.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/- After the two Allen were captured-\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

The group earlier was now encircling the two Allen who were tied up with on each other's back side.

"What are you planning, ne Lavi?" one of the Allen asked.

"I'd like to know that too…" the earl looked at the junior bookman.

The red head gave a cheeky grin as he took out a deck of cards. "The Allen we know is quite skilled in a game of Poker…"

Both Allens eyes glint with a hidden malice as they both smirked. Making the others except for Kanda shivered.

'This is so not going to end well…' Lenalee thought as the awful feeling came back. After all, nothing related with Black Allen ever ends well.

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/The end!\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

Zuenira: This chapter was kind of rushed… I'm so sorry for any unsatisfied readers out there! I-I really did my best in my rushing mode!! I rushed because –here comes the news- I won't be able to update until 13th November! There might be a chance that I can update again somewhere in this month but the probability is quite low… So I made this chapter as fast as I could!! If I can I'll try to update but no promises!! Thanks for the ones who reviewed by the way!! Please review this chapter too!! ^^


End file.
